Question: Ishaan did 34 push-ups in the evening. Ashley did 15 push-ups around noon. How many more push-ups did Ishaan do than Ashley?
Explanation: Find the difference between Ishaan's push-ups and Ashley's push-ups. The difference is $34 - 15$ push-ups. $34 - 15 = 19$.